Mid Air
by asklga
Summary: The Doctor dances Jack took longer then expected to come back! 9Rose Please review!


"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance"  
"Well, i've got the moves but i wouldn't wanna bost!" The Doctor said smirking to himself, not counting on Rose to turn the music up and walk toward him hand in the air waiting, "You got the moves? Show Me Your Moves!" Rose left her hand floating in the air waiting,  
watching. The Doctor Looked her up down, feeling his nerves lose it, "Rose im trying to resinate concrete!"

"Jack'll be back he'll get us out, come on!...The world doesn't end cause The Doctor dances"  
Almost on que The Doctor jumped down from the bench a stond faces to face with Rose, she could feel the heat coming off him, the fear and the worry. The Doctor grabed her hands looking at them like the world would end if he didn't, "Barage Balloon!"

"What"  
"Barage Balloon, you were hanging from a barage balloon"  
"Oh yeah, bout 2 mintues after you left me, thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid Union jack alll over my chest"  
"I've traveled with alot of people, but your setting new records for jeppitty friendly"  
"is this you dancing cause i've got notes"  
"Hanging from a rope thousands of feet in the air, not a cut, not a bruise"  
"Yeah, i know Captain Jack fixed me up"  
"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now are we"  
"Well His name is Jack, and he is a Captain"  
"He's not really a Captain Rose" The Doctor replyed with a jealous smirk "You know what i fink, i fink your experiencing Captain Evy!" Rose knew she was right he was so jealous and she loved it.

The Doctor couldn't do anything he knew the game she was playing, and she was right he did have "Captain Envy"  
he just tryed to smile it off like he didn't care,"You'll find your feet at the end of your legs, you may care to move em"  
Rose took his hand in hers, she could feel him tense up as he got closer to her,her evil plan was working as per usual!

They started to move to the music, The Doctor steping on Rose feet, "These moves aren't very bostfull!" Rose said smiling up at him, waiting for a reply, something to the effect of 'i don't want to shock you with my moves'. He didn't reply, 'not like him' she thought, then it hit her, "You really are jealous!" The Doctor eyes snapped down at her, "What, no, err what do you mean" Rose eyed him, "you didn't say anything when i said you have"Captain Envy!"

"That doesn't mean im jealous Rose!" The Doctor said trying so very hard to get away from the subject,  
"But its not like you, you always argue if you don't agree"  
"Whats that suposed to mean"  
"It means you agreed with me, you are jealous!" Rose said, she had him, in a corner he was not going anywhere!  
"Why would i be jealous then, its not like your going to run off with him"  
"Is that a question or a statment?" ...The Doctor just gave her a serious stair,  
"statment! Anyways i've got concrete to resinate!" Rose knew what he was doing, she held his hand tighter,  
"Oh no you don't, you still gotta show me your moves!" The Doctor just groaned,  
"Now this time, don't use my feet as the floor"  
"I was not!" Rose saw that face, the face the one of fake innocence! Before they knew it, they were standing so close.  
Suddenly The Doctor stoped them and looked into Roses eyes, Rose returned the look, it was like he was trying figure out her mind, but couldn't, they stood like this for mintues, then The Doctor broke the still air,  
"So what if im jealous!" Rose was stunned, she couldn't believe it!  
"What"  
"So what if i am! Im allowed, theres no law against it!" The Doctor said, feeling like he was in mid air, waiting to fall,  
"Now i know the universe will implode if The Doctor is in love!" Rose said, going that half a step futher,  
"No one said i was in love Rose Tyler"  
"But you are, i can see it!" The Doctor froze, 'why did i even say anything' he thought, now he really was cornerd she had figured him out.  
"well..." Rose waited,  
"Well i don't what your seeing!" Rose got frustrated! she was gonna make him say it, even if she had step on his feet till he did,  
"Don't think i notice you..." The Doctor looked at her confused "Looking at me, when you think i don't notice", 'ouch,  
theres that heal in my foot' he thought. There was a silence in the air, for more then the comfortable time. Rose was just looking into his eyes waiting for him to do something before she did. One more mintue she thought.

But that didn't happen, she watched as The Doctor went to say something, probably admiting himself, but Rose did want to wait anymore, she knew it, ever since they came across the Gelth, she got up on he tip toes, and leaned forward, fast, so he couldn't react quike, she kissed him, making it last waiting for him to react now.

The Doctor finally regersted what happened, and slowly started to kiss her back, the kiss lasted an age in Roses mind.  
They finally broke apart, not saying anything.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported, you two are so cute!" Jack said, Rose and The Doctor realised they wern't in the little room anymore, the music was gone, but they were still in Mid Air. 


End file.
